


A new year

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: It was wrong in so many waysBut you both wanted more
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/You
Kudos: 2





	A new year

*HAPPY NEW YEAR *  
1982 Had just begun 

You clinged your glass together with your friends   
It was an epic party  
Right in the middle of town in the bottom of the big hotel building   
The music was so loud that you could hardly hear your own thoughts

You were a little anxious  
He had answered you the other day that he should be here  
The situation was a bit complicated, you knew that.. but whenever you met.. It was different, you forgot about everything 

You left your friends on the dance floor and went to look after him

He loved when you dressed up, so tonight you choosed a black skimpy dress, with matching set underneath   
You left your empty champagne glass on a tray and took a new one 

That's when you saw him

He stood in a little corner of the big room, leaning a bit on the bar  
He raised his glass and nodded with a little smirk 

You went towards him   
His looks, the way he were just drawned you in  
Like an invisible force  
Like two magnets

You were so close to him now, you could smell him, feel the warm breath to your skin 

\- You came Roger   
\- Yeah.. Hi baby.. You look amazing, he pressed his lips on the soft skin behind your ear   
\- Ohh... You blushed.. Always such a good way with words Rog  
\- Mmmmm... He tangled his finger in your hair so it brushed on your neck.., But I mean it baby 

You smiled a little and looked around, bit your lip  
His hand cupped your ass   
\- Ohhh.. Not here Roger... People can see..   
\- I know..   
You just loved his hoarse voice  
You felt that he wanted you.. and he could not wait   
His fingers followed the curve of your ass down your thighs, following them up.. up  
You jumped a bit and moaned when two fingers found their way inside your underwear   
\- Ohhhhh...   
\- Ssssccchhhh little dove, it's just me

He muffled you with his own mouth, kissing you hard   
You panted in his mouth and almost bit his lip when he started to finger you   
He pumped his fingers fast,   
you clenched your thighs together and yelped, your head fell in the crook of his neck and you tried to collect yourself   
Looked nervously around   
Did they hear..   
Did they see..   
\- Are you alright hunnie?   
\- Mmm... Yeah... Yeah. I'm ok  
\- Good, he kissed your cheek, shall we leave this party then!?   
\- What.. Where are we going?   
\- Mmmm.. I knew what I wanted, so I took a room here.. at this hotel, shall we? 

You smiled and nodded a little   
You knew

He took your hand and you followed him to the hotel lobby   
While you waited on the elevator he smiled at you and winked

You went inside and immediately his lips were on yours again   
He pinned you up onto the mirror and pushed the "STOP" button behind your back 

Both of you giggled like two kids when he pulled up your dress 

He kneeled and kissed your inner thighs  
You placed your one leg at the wall and leaned your head back  
He pushed the thin lace fabric to the side and let his flattened tounge drag a trail of fire between your folds

\- Shit Roger... Shit.. OMG  
He laughed and continued to eat you out  
\- Mmmm.. hunnie.. You just taste so fuckin good

Your legs was trembling  
You held around his head, pulling him closer, he sucked hard on your clit and inserted four fingers at once, perfectly curling them up on your spot

He fucked you so fast that you lost your vision  
Everything went black  
He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean and pushed his tongue inside you to lick up every drop of your orgasm

He stood up and kissed you hard same time he pressed on the button again so the elevator started  
You could hardly stand straight and you leaned your head on his arm  
He took held around your shoulders and leading you through the narrow hall towards his room

He unlocked it and was about to turn on the little lamp on the wall but you stopped him  
You pressed him onto the wall so the small painting fell down 

\- My turn now Mr Taylor 

He bit his lip and watched you unbutton his shirt, kissing down his neck, his collarbone, the tiny birthmark he has there, his chest, his belly  
You unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper slowly 

\- Hunnie... Pl.. Please   
He stuttered and his eyes were wide and glossy  
\- Please what?, You just loved to tease him, You want me to take him out?   
\- Yes. Fuck... Yes

You pulled down his boxers and his cock sprung free  
Your fingers closed around his length and stroked him slowly while dragging your tounge up and down   
\- Ohh Fuck.. Don't make me come yet baby

You answered by circle the tip and opening your mouth yo take him in, you moved your head slowly, squeezed his balls and hollowed your cheeks, looking up

\- Damn it... Ohhh... God.. You are sooo fuckin amazing 

You let it go with a pop   
And licked around his shaft again  
You hummed a bit when you took him again 

Roger had closed his eyes and held a firm grip around your head, you felt the salty precum and you stopped 

\- Shit... That.. That was close hunnie..   
He took your hand, helping you up  
He looked at you a few seconds, just stopped in motion, like he wanted to do or say something, but then he bounced back to reality   
He gaved you a little push towards the bed and you layed down 

\- No... I want you on top, I want to see you   
He layed down on the bed and you quickly straddled him  
You took a grip around his length again and placed it in your entrance   
He squeezed your breasts and pinched your nipples as you sank yourself down, you adjusted a little before you started to move 

He grabbed your hips and thrusted up at you   
You rolled your hips together in unison

\- Touch yourself hunnie

You smiled and did what you were told  
You circled your clit fast and moaned loudly   
He dug in his fingers deep in your flesh and punded harder and harder

He sat up a bit and held around you  
Kissed your breasts and pulled you closer  
He looked up and almost whined 

\- Kiss me 

You held around his head, kissed him, you moaned in each others mouths   
He was close, you could feel it and you were not faar behind 

You both came with a loud cry   
Clenching.. tangling your limbs together 

You buried your head in his neck and he kissed your shoulder

This was the hard part

He had a beautiful girlfriend and a son, he loved them but it was complicated   
It was a rule you had, to not talk about them when you met

You tried to not think about it, but he was such an amazing guy and you felt a bond to him  
But it was wrong, everytime you thought it would end differently 

You knew you had to leave

\- Y/N?.   
\- Yeah?   
\- I want you to stay tonight   
\- But... The rules.. We...   
\- I want more... More than this...   
\- B.. But..   
\- I can't promise you anything yet.. But I want to have you here.. She is out of town, let's get to know each other.. Just.. Stay

You took his face in your palms and looked deeply in his eyes 

\- Yes 

And the new year could not begin in a more perfect way


End file.
